youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Trap Nation
Andre Benz is a music promoting YouTuber who runs Trap Nation, originally AllTrapNation. The channel, which is the largest Trap Music channel in the world, is known for uploading "Trap" Songs, whether remixes or basic work made by Trap Artists. It is currently YouTube's 32nd most subscribed and 82nd most viewed channel of all time. Channel The Trap Nation channel was made on September 2012 in the United States by Andre Benz, who was 15 at the time. He himself, who is a fan of Trap Music, uploads songs of Trap Music that he likes and gets written permission from the artist or the company affiliated with them for every upload so he does not get copyright infringed. Trap Nation is similar to "NoCopyrightSounds", a music channel with over 15 million subscribers and 4 billion views. But "NCS" releases all types of Electrical Dance Music and Dubstep. However, Trap Nation only releases Trap Songs. Instead of uploading the music video of the artist or artists' songs, there is a circle in the middle and the waves to keep the beat just like NCS. He does this to avoid copyright infringement because often, the artist or company won't tolerate it if he or anyone did so. He gets his video background from Unsplash and Adobe Stock. All the background or either paid, licensed, or royalty free. Many save his videos and use it for their own videos but there are not always downloadable links for them. As well, many of their videos get copyright infringed because they didn't ask the artist or company affiliated with the song. Growth His channel reached 100 thousand subscribers in 2014, 1 million in 2015, and 10 million in 2016. Due to this and getting tens of millions of video views a month, his channel is among the fastest growing of all time due to his increasing frequency of uploading mostly new and popular Trap Songs. List of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 25, 2015. *2 million subscribers: July 3, 2015. *3 million subscribers: October 8, 2015. *4 million subscribers: December 25, 2015. *5 million subscribers: February 29, 2016. *6 million subscribers: April 28, 2016. *7 million subscribers: June 21, 2016. *8 million subscribers: August 13, 2016. *9 million subscribers: September 26, 2016. *10 million subscribers: November 9, 2016. *11 million subscribers: December 23, 2016. *12 million subscribers: February 9, 2017. *13 million subscribers: March 31, 2017. *14 million subscribers: May 30, 2017. *15 million subscribers: August 4, 2017. *16 million subscribers: October 17, 2017. *17 million subscribers: December 24, 2017. *18 million subscribers: February 10, 2018. *19 million subscribers: April 2, 2018. *20 million subscribers: May 23, 2018. *21 million subscribers: July 8, 2018. *22 million subscribers: August 24, 2018. *23 million subscribers: October 13, 2018. *24 million subscribers: December 9, 2018. *25 million subscribers: February 8, 2019. *26 million subscribers: April 14, 2019. *27 million subscribers: July 27, 2019. *28 million subscribers: January 20, 2020. List of Video View Milestones *1 billion views: February 7, 2016. *2 billion views: July 24, 2016. *3 billion views: November 16, 2016. *4 billion views: February 26, 2017. *5 billion views: July 8, 2017. *6 billion views: December 20, 2017. *7 billion views: May 18, 2018. *8 billion views: October 13, 2018. *9 billion views: April 2, 2019. *10 billion views: October 26, 2019. This page was created by Aaaaaaazen on November 6, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views